crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Waters
“Ooh, I like the sound of this gig.” “Keep in mind that this is a valuable intel stash. We’re not just gonna be having a field day.” “Whatever you say. I’m still gonna’ have lots of fun.” “Henry, call the others. This is a full-squad operation.” “Roger!” Historical Mission Summary "The hit on the summit revealed an interesting lead. Phoenix has got a base in quite a remote location: an oil platform in the gulf of Mexico. We've smuggled you onto a cargo boat; you just have to smuggle yourself back off--not empty handed, of course." Black Waters was a Halcyon sanctioned operation carried out by strike team 33 “Cleaners”. Their task was to hijack a Phoenix boat and smuggle intel off of their oil derrick. This mission was done on a tight timetable, but all went smoothly. Phoenix was significantly weakened from this operation. Operation Successfully completed. Cargo supply to Phoenix disrupted, with SC being damaged in the crossfire as well. Viktor’s team did well, with Lance Fraeser acting as on-site leader. Assets Used * RAVEN x2 * CH-A * MM20 * K45 * M49 “Thumper” * 480 MCS * UP9 * Type III-AEGIS armor * Type III-Frontline armor * Type II-Scout armor x2 Operatives Involved * Cleaners team (Onsite) **Lancelot (Leader) **Snap (Juggernaut) **Rat (Specialist) **Real Estate (Breacher) *Offsite Support & Evac **Roselin (Mission Coordinator) **Falcon (Pilot) **Edge (Operations Supervisor) Transcript (Mission Log Started. Time: 0:00) the container… Lancelot - “So, does everyone know what they’re doing?” Snap - “You bet! We bust outta here and then we have some fun!” Lancelot - “No, not yet. We sneak our way up to the bridge, search the crate contents and then we start blasting.” Snap - “Oh, okay. I guess I can manage that.” Real Estate - “You sure you’ll be okay with scout armor, boss?” Lancelot - “Henry, we’ve been through this. I’m not your boss. And yes, I’ll be fine.” Rat - “Hey, hate to interrupt your little bondage session here, but can we get started?” Snap - “I don’t know what you mean by bonda-” Lancelot - “No, she’s right. We should get this op running.” (They all exit the crate and apprehend two patrolling guards.) Time 2:13 (The squad makes it up to the command bridge. Lancelot takes the captain hostage.) Lancelot - “Listen here buddy. We’re here for the server code, not your life. But if you refuse to cooperate, your chances of survival may or may not decrease significantly.” Rat - “Was that English?” Lancelot - “No, it was Latvian. Shut up and get back to watching the door. Don’t let anyone in!” Rat - “I read your dumb instructions, mom. No need to yell.” Time 2:45 Real Estate - “Alright, we’ve got the contents here. Should I send them to command?” Lancelot - “Yeah, go ahead. Where’s the explosives crate?” Real Estate - “Uhh, let’s see… bright red, starboard side, bottom row, really can’t miss it.” Lancelot - “Alright. Adam, Eva, you know your job.” Snap - “Aw yeah, now it’s big brain time!” Time 3:51 (The freighter docks at the derrick and the crew disembarks. Rat and Snap deploy the demolition charges.) Rat - “Charges are down.” Lancelot - “Good, we’re clear for loud. Everyone on your feet! Let’s move!” (The alarm is raised and Phoenix soldiers start rushing to the dock.) Time 5:00 Rose - “Hello, can you hear me?” Real Estate - “Loud and clear!” Rose - “Okay, so uh, we can’t just steal one crate at this point.” Real Estate - “So what are we doing?” Rose - “Well, you take the whole ship!” Real Estate - “Actually?” Rose - “Well, the support team takes it.” Real Estate - “How far are they out?” Rose - “Uh hey Falcon! What’s your ETA?” Falcon - “About five minutes south with a backup team.” Rose - “Good. I’ll patch you through to Falcon’s frequency.” Time 5:30 Lancelot - “Guys, what’s the sit?” Snap - “Holding out pretty well over here. Where’s the support at?” Lancelot - “Around five minutes I think? Right, Falcon?” E - “Uh yeah, pretty sure that’s right.” Lancelot - “E? What are you doing here?” E - “Well Falcon said he needed to focus on piloting, so he told me to operate the frequency. Anyways, we’re currently above the area with water… more water, and uh, water. Did I mention that we’re above water?” Snap - “Thank you E, very cool” E - “Oh hold on. Our radar’s picking up something.” Lancelot - “What is it?” E - “A convoy. Second ship and a helicopter. Both heavily armed.” Lancelot - “A second shipment? Why would they send one if they knew the place was under attack? Unless…” E - “...It’s not Phoenix?” Lancelot - “Shit! Guys, Steel Cove’s coming!” Rat - “We can handle them!” E - “Um, they’ve got a blackhawk and a fucking battleship.” Rat - “What?” Time 6:34 Snap - “Brace yourselves! The coves’ at our doorstep!” Rat - “They can’t fire at the rig! It would be too dangerous!” Lancelot - “Hold your ground then!” (Steel Cove troops start boarding the derrick. The blackhawk opens fire.) Rat - “We need to do something about those reinforcements!” Lancelot - “I’ve got an idea!” (He throws a barrel of oil onto the battleship’s deck. He opens it and pours the oil all over the surface. Then, he waves to attract the attention of the chopper, which shoots the barrel. It explodes and the turrets are covered in flames.) Lancelot - “Ship’s down!” Snap - “Well that’s nice, but what about the copter? Our guns ain’t doing shit!” (Lancelot looks around. He notices something. Lancelot runs to the break room and takes the crane keys. He mounts the crane.) Lancelot - “Anyone know how to work this thing? Real Estate - “Uh, you see the red lever?” Lancelot - “Yeah?” Real Estate - “I think that’s to move it horizontally. Try that.” (Lancelot pulls the lever and the crane swings to the left. He pulls back.) Lancelot - “Heh. Now I just need more…” (He pulls the lever to the right aggressively. The crane kicks towards the right.) Lancelot - “...Power!” (The boom crashes into the blackhawk, which goes spiraling downwards into the ocean.) Real Estate - “Oh yeah!” Time 9:49 (The evac chopper lands. The support team exchanges positions and mans the freighter.) E - “Seatbelts everyone! The magic chopper has arrived!” Lancelot - “Everyone okay?” Snap - “Are you kidding? That was great fun!” Real Estate - “Yeah, I’m still here…” Rat - “It was… okay. I guess.” Lancelot - “Good. Let’s go home.” end. Time of completion: 10:22 Timeline of Events 0:00: Mission starts. 0:44: Team exits the container. 2:13: Captain is taken hostage. 3:51: Loud begins. 6:34: Steel Cove arrives. 9:49: Falcon lands and the team evacuates, with the freighter close behind. Trivia *This mission was ported over from The Carbonator’s Operatives blog post on the official Entry Point wiki. It was the third mission chronologically in the Jason Lark investigation. *This mission uses Breathtaker as the deployment theme. https://www.roblox.com/library/1836782084/Heist *This mission uses Sound the Alarm as the loud theme. https://www.roblox.com/library/513231267/Exit-the-Premises *This mission uses Nightfall as the stealth theme, if it were to be completed in stealth. (Non-canon) https://www.roblox.com/library/1842063144/Raid-a Category:Historical Operations